This invention relates generally to harvesters adapted for compressing and binding crop material and more particularly to a tension device used in connection therewith.
Resilient tensioning devices have been used to adjust tensioning rails of a rectangular bale chamber. These devices permit manual adjustment of a threaded member for adjusting tension in associated springs thus controlling the density of bales being formed.
Subsequently, a fluid operated cylinder was used to adjust the tensioning rails. Such cylinders were connected to the bale chamber by being welded adjacent the bale chamber.
As a result, a certain amount of undesirable distortion was associated with such welding. The distortion may limit operation of the fluid operated cylinder. This limitation resulted in added difficulty and expense in producing a suitable fluid operated bale tensioning device.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above.